Various types of agricultural equipment are connected to a tractor for use. The tractor can be used to move the equipment. The tractor can also be used to provide power to operate the equipment. A power take-off from the tractor may be connected through a drive system to the equipment.
An example of such agricultural equipment is a grain vacuum. In some grain vacuums, the drive system includes an elongated drive shaft that is adapted to be coupled to the power take-off from the tractor. The drive shaft is coupled along its length to drive various elements of the grain vacuum. For example, the drive shaft may first extend through the hub of a belt drive pulley to rotate the pulley as part of a drive for a fan. The drive shaft may end at a right angle gear box which is coupled to a chain drive which drives an auger which transports grain in the grain vacuum.
Spacers, such as shims, may be used to align the drive shaft to the right angle gear box.